osrspsdeveloperfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Stats
:For a complete list of bonuses on items worn in a slot see this page Equipment Stats (also called equipment bonuses, combat stats, or bonuses) are the bonuses given by the armour and weapons that a player is wearing. The bonuses of a player can be found in the Worn Equipment section of the player interface. In general, higher level items give greater bonuses than their lower-level counterparts. Some items that can be equipped do not actually posses any bonuses, e.g. the Brass necklace. The bonuses an item provides are placed into three different categories: Attack bonus, Defence bonus, and Other bonuses. These bonuses, in addition to level of the player's relevant combat skills and the attack style used, are used to calculate both the damage dealt and received during combat, and the likelihood of an attack being successful. Attack bonuses Attack bonuses are compared against the relevant defence bonuses of an enemy to determine the likelihood of hitting an enemy. The attack style used by a player determines which attack bonuses will be compared against their opponents defence bonuses in that style. If a player chose to use a slashing style, then their slashing attack bonuses would be compared against their opponents slashing defence bonuses in order to determine what damage was dealt from the attack. Weapons usually have a certain style that they have particularly high bonuses in. For example, longswords tend to have their highest bonus in the slashing style. The higher the attack bonus of the desired attack style, the higher the chance the player will hit ( ) during combat. Defence bonuses Defence bonuses are compared against the relevant attack bonuses of an enemy to determine the likelihood of being hit by an enemy and vice versa, a monsters likelihood of hitting a player. In general, melee armour has good stab/slash/crush/ranged defensive bonuses but poor magic bonuses, magic armour has good stab/slash/crush/magic defensive bonuses but poor ranged bonuses, and ranged armour tends to have good magic/ranged defence bonuses but poor stab/slash/crush bonuses. It is possible for an item to have negative bonuses, such as a rune platebody, providing negative bonuses towards magic defence. The higher the defensive bonus, the higher the chance the opponent will hit a zero ( ) during combat. Within this, a player's defence level also plays a role within the chance of an opponent hitting. However, a player's magic level plays a role in magic defence where 70% of the player's magic level and 30% of their defence level is their defence against magical attacks. NPC's defence roll works the same way as players with an exception. NPC magic defence roll is calculated with it's magic level and magic defence bonus. NPC's defence level doesn't matter against players magic.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/649260515525566464 Other bonuses *'Melee strength:' The strength bonus, coupled with a player's strength level is used to determine the player's maximum melee damage. *'Ranged strength:' The 'strength' bonus of ammo. *'Magic damage:' This increases the damage dealt of a spell. *'Prayer:' The prayer bonus lowers the drain rate of prayers. The drain rate of a prayer is the amount of time a prayer takes to drain 1 prayer point. A prayer bonus of +15 will make all prayers last 50% longer. Comparatively a bonus of +30 will double the length any prayer can be used. Target-specific *'Undead:' A player's accuracy and damage increases against undead monsters with the use of the salve amulet. There are different versions of the salve amulet: **Salve amulet - Increases melee accuracy and strength by 15%. **Salve amulet (e) - Increases melee accuracy and strength by 20%. **Salve amulet(i) - Increases melee, ranged and magic accuracy and strength by 15%. **Salve amulet(ei) - Increases melee, ranged and magic accuracy and strength by 20%. *'Slayer:' A player's accuracy and damage increases against monsters that the player has currently been assigned with during Slayer by 15%. This can only be done with the use of the black mask or the slayer helmet. The ordinary versions will only provide bonuses towards melee, and will require imbuing via the Nightmare Zone before they will provide accuracy and damage bonuses to all combat styles. References